The Legend of Zelda: A New World A New Beginning
by Mabini
Summary: Naruto has died at the Valley of End. Forced to go into a new world with Sasuke, he must find a way out. Watch as Naruto embarks on a quest across the lands of Hyrule to save his friend and get back home.


-1

**In Letters of Gold**

** You know I love you baby**

** And I always will, because**

** The sun will always set.**

** And the flowers will grow old.**

** But you'll always be in my heart. **

** Engraved in letters of gold.**

**After writing that poem I sat on my couch for an extremely long time. Then I noticed a commercial for a game. My head instantly became filled with ideas of what I could possibly do with it. I got to my notebook and instantly started jotting down ideas and the timeline of how my story would work. And now I know. And I'm probably going to mess this one up so SOMEONE GET OUT THERE AND TELL A GOOD AUTHOR ABOUT THE IDEA! And don't say in a pm or a review that I'm an awesome author. I'm only like…amateur. So anyways here's my new story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by anyone else but me…unless I bought it**

A New World A New Beginning

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other from across the river, each flashing different emotions in there eyes. In the eyes of Naruto you would be able to see sadness, anger, disappointment, and betrayal. In the eyes of Sasuke you could see hatred, happiness, anger, and the lust for power that made him betray all that he had. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then they dashed towards one another. One with red chakra surrounding him in the shape of a fox with an orb of wind and chakra in his right palm. The other with grey skin and giant horrifying wings shaped like hands coming out of his back. As he dashed forward with the sound of one thousand birds chirping in his right palm. Their attacks collided and everything around them went blank. All that was left was them in a completely white room with both of them holding each other's pinkies. In the room they were no longer the monsters that were fighting, but only two friends of only eight years old making a promise to each other.

"Goodbye Sasuke. Promise me that you'll go back to them." Naruto said as a small smile formed on his face making Sasuke smile as well.

"Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke said with the smile still plastered on both of their faces. "And don't worry I will keep that promise." Sasuke said as they both opened their eyes.

"Remember Sasuke" Naruto began to say as he took his hand away from Sasuke's and lifted up his pinky. "This was a pinky promise so it's a promise of a lifetime. Remember that okay?" Naruto said, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will." Sasuke said as he went up to Naruto and hugged him. "I'll miss you Naruto." Sasuke said as he grew a sad look on his face. Naruto returned the brotherly hug and gave a sad smile.

"I'll miss you to…brother." Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek and Sasuke's eyes went wide. Then the white room began to fade away into darkness and Naruto and Sasuke began to be pulled apart. Naruto smiled as he waved goodbye with his right hand as Sasuke did the same while he wiped away a tear. Then the little light in the room turned into darkness and something seemed to grab Naruto and pull him in.

The next thing that Sasuke saw was that he was in The Valley of End standing over Naruto. He remembered everything. The promise, the hug, the brother. It all came back to him as he looked at Naruto. He layed on the ground with a peaceful smile on his face. Sasuke smiled and began to shake Naruto but nothing happened. He suddenly felt a cold feeling in his stomach, so he put Naruto down and ran to the river. What he saw in his reflection made his heart skip a beat. In his eyes was the haunting darkness of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The moment he saw this he instantly froze.

'_No…this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was going to go to Orochimaru for the power. Then I would kill my brother and avenge everything. Then I would be able to go back to Konoha and restore my clan. But this…this isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I wanted.' _ Sasuke thought to himself as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" Sasuke yelled out as he fell on the ground and began sobbing. He kept sobbing and then he noticed something dark in the water. He wiped his eyes and noticed that the darkness was coming closer. Then the darkness came bursting out of the water, making Sasuke flip back and ready a kunai.

What Sasuke saw before him was one of the most horrifying things that he has seen in his life. And he witnessed the Uchiha massacre happen over and over again for seventy-two hours. Standing before him was a creature that looked like it was completely made out of shadows. It had the physical appearance of a giant monkey that was pitch black. It stood crouched over with its bare knuckles on the ground with its claws hanging out from the side. Its flesh was dripping off from the tips of it's elbows, leaving a little black puddle of unknown substance on the ground. It's face was covered by a grey shield that seemed to be made out of stone. Two more of these creatures popped out of the water and began to look around.

Sasuke stood still as the masked shadows began too look around the area and sniff the air every now and then. One of the masked shadows grabbed Naruto's leg and began to drag him back to the lake, making Sasuke's blood boil.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY OTOUTO!" Sasuke yelled out making the creatures look towards Sasuke. The shadow holding Naruto dropped him on the ground and began to walk over to Sasuke. Sasuke put up his guard as the shadows began to circle around him. Then in an unexpected movement they all lunged themselves at Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan somersaulted into the air, making the shadow creatures collide head on. Two of the shadow creatures recovered instantly from the blow and leaped after Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he moved his body so that his feet were facing the creatures face shields. He kicked off there face shields and flew higher into the air. He looked down at the now falling creatures.

"**Amaterasu!**" Sasuke yelled out as a line of black flames came out of each of his eyes. Each line of flames met the creatures face shields and the creatures just fell to the ground with the black flames slowly feeding into there bodies. Sasuke landed two feet away from the last shadow creature and smirked. "Now's your chance to run. If you don't…you'll probably die." Sasuke bluffed. '_Danm. I only have enough chakra to hold up my Mangekyou up for about forty-seven seconds._' Sasuke thought as he hoped that the creature would run away. The creature did the exact opposite and planted it's feet into the ground and let out a horrifying howl.

The howl caused Sasuke to fall down on the ground, covering his ears trying to muffle the noise. He deactivated his Sharingan to save the little chakra he had. If he had any luck, he could take the creature out with a weak **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **When the howling ended Sasuke slowly got up.

"Is that all you got? It's gonna take a lot more than a stupid howl to get rid of me!" Sasuke said as he slowly began performing a chain of hand seals. He finished his chain of hand seals he took a big breath in to unleash his attack but was hit from behind. He coughed up a tiny bit of fire and he fell to the ground.

Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes and saw that the two creatures that he had defeated before were now up again and the ones who attacked him. He felt something tug on his right leg and saw Naruto being dragged back to the water. He blinked once and was knocked out for many hours. When Sasuke opened up his eyes again, the first and last thing he saw before becoming unconscious again was a big sadistic grin.

A couple of minutes after Naruto and Sasuke were taken away by the unknown creatures Kakashi arrived on the scene. Kakashi looked around the area and found a couple of burn marks and craters around the area, but no sight of Naruto or Sasuke.

"Danmit. I could understand Sasuke leaving the village but not Naruto to." Kakashi said to himself as Pakkun came back from his search for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kakashi the scent of Naruto and Sasuke end at the edge of the river. Do you think that they drowned?" Pakkun asked Kakashi.

"No Pakkun. Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't of died so easily. And even if they did die, I don't think it would be by drowning." Kakashi answered Pakkun. He began to ponder what might have happened to Naruto and Sasuke when he noticed a newcomer on the scene.

"Where oh where can Sasuke-kun be?" the newcomer asked himself, making Kakashi turn his way. When Kakashi looked at the newcomer his anger began to rise.

"Kabuto! What did you do with Naruto and Sasuke!?" Kakashi asked angrily. Kabuto turned to Kakashi with a small frown plastered on his face.

"I don't know Kakashi-san…I could ask you the same thing." Kabuto replied Kakashi with a smirk. Kakashi was getting pissed off already by the missing nin.

"Danmit Kabuto! What the hell did you do with Naruto and Sasuke?!" Kakashi demanded as he drew a kunai from his pouch.

"Now, now Kakashi-san. It isn't very nice yell." Kabuto said as he pulled out a kunai of his own. "I don't know what happened to Naruto or Sasuke but I'm sure you have something to do with them missing." Kabuto said making his expression more serious.

"Wait…You mean you didn't take Naruto or Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Kabuto.

"Yes Kakashi-san. If I knew where Naruto or Sasuke were I wouldn't be here." Kabuto replied in an annoyed tone.

"Wait! What would Orochimaru want with Naruto?" Kakashi asked, making Kabuto smirk.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Kabuto replied as his smirk grew. Kakashi's blood began to boil and he dashed at Kabuto with amazing speed. He made a slash at Kabuto's head. Kabuto simply dodged the attack and noticed that Kakashi's head was lowered. Used the momentum of the slash to do a front flip and kicked Kabuto down to the ground. Kabuto quickly got up and blocked an attack from Kakashi with his kunai. Kabuto began to block the slashes with the hand he held the kunai in as his other hand grew a faint blue aura around it. He waved it past Kakashi's kunai and it split in half.

"Chakra Scalpels…what can I say?" Kabuto said as Kakashi kicked him away. Kakashi put his hands together and began to perform a short chain of hand seals.

'_Sheep. Horse. Dragon. DOTON, DORYUUDAN!'_ Kakashi thought as dragon made of mud arose from the earth and began to shoot mud missiles at Kabuto. Kabuto quickly made a dash to the right, dodging the missiles of mud in the process. Kakashi was already a step ahead of him and began performing hand seals once again.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!" Kakashi yelled as he took a big breath in. He released his breath, a dragon made of flames came flying out of his mouth heading towards Kabuto. Kabuto pushed off the mountains side to fly past the flame dragon as it collided with the mountain. Kabuto brought out his kunai and slammed it into Kakashi's head.

In a poof of smoke Kakashi disappeared. "Danmit. A kage bushin." Kabuto said to himself as he began to look around for the real Kakashi. Suddenly Kabuto was pulled beneath the earth and Kakashi stood above him with a kunai at his throat.

"Hmmm. Didn't even have to use my Sharingan. You must be losing your touch Kabuto." Kakashi playfully said as Kabuto frowned. "Now…tell me. What does Orochimaru want with Naruto? I already know what he wants with Sasuke. But Naruto is a mystery to me." Kakashi said as he edged the kunai even closer to Kabuto's neck, causing a slight cut to grow on his neck.

"Hahahahaha…Orochimaru just wants the Kyuubi all to himself. With the new jutsu he developed. All he needs is a sacrifice and then the soul transfer can be complete." Kabuto said as he continued to laugh.

"So he just wants the Kyuubi power huh? Well that's all I need to hear. But you are of no use to me Kabuto. I think that the ANBU Black Ops will take care of you." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So your telling me that Naruto and the Uchiha are nowhere to be found?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi nodded. "And Orochimaru now wants the Uchiha _and_ Naruto?" Tsunade asked emphasizing the and. Once again, Kakashi just nodded his head. Tsunade began to rub her temples and then sighed.

"Okay. At least they might not be dead." said Tsunade. "Okay, tomorrow I will announce Sasuke and Naruto are now missing." Tsunade explained to Kakashi who just nodded his head.

"May I take my leave now Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade nodded. Kakashi exited the room leaving a worried Tsunade behind.

'_Please Naruto-kun. Where ever you are…just please be safe._' Tsunade thought as a certain blonde was just awakening.

Naruto awoke from his sleep and looked around. He was in a small clearing within a forest that looked unfamiliar to him. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he yawned and began to wonder how he got here. "Ohh crap! That's right!…I died…what the hell? How am I still alive." Naruto said to himself as he began to ponder how he died. "But all I did was hug Sasuke. I don't get it much but…" he stopped talking to himself when he noticed that music was playing. It was a beautiful melody that seemed to entrance Naruto. It was coming from another end of the clearing. He began walking towards the path that lead out of the clearing towards the music.

He eventually reached the end of the path and found where the sound was coming from. Naruto found a boy with dirt blonde hair wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts. The boy was also wearing a belt that hung loosely around his shorts. The boy wore brown leather sandals. The boy had his eyes closed as he blew into a strange instrument that you twisted a wheel on the side as you moved your fingers over certain holes on it.

"Umm…Hello there. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked the boy. The boy stopped playing and looked at Naruto and then smiled. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello. My name is…" the boy began to speak as he began to walk towards Naruto to give him a hand shake.

**Okay. For one…if you couldn't tell what crossover this is…danm…Now if you can guess if I have a girlfriend or not…wait that's not the question I need to ask. If you can guess what crossover this is then…umm…I'll decide the prize later…**

**Oh yes and if you can also guess the song who this is by then I'll give you something…**

**This is the line of the song. The guy only says it once in the song so…**

**A love song for no one.**

**This was Mabini…Over and out.**


End file.
